Sugar and Peaches
by Helvetica Ghost
Summary: Kagura tries to catch a sugar daddy. Sougo complicates things. One-shot.


Kagura tries to catch a sugar daddy. Sougo complicates things.

Disclaimer: Don't own Gintama!

* * *

"Bye-bye, Gin-chan! I'm off to find a sugar papi!"

"Pick up some strawberry milk on your way."

Shinpachi sighed as the door slid shut. "Shouldn't you be more concerned, Gin-san?"

Gintoki scrunched his forehead at the TV. "You're right. I'm a Libra. Ketsuno Ana said I'm going to have bad luck today."

Shinpachi went back to sweeping.

lllll

Ketsuno Ana said today was her lucky day! Kagura marched through Kabuki-cho like she owned it. As the unofficial queen, that was to be expected.

Today, she was going to take her good luck and good looks to find herself a man. Not any man, however. That wouldn't do. A rich man. A man who would spoil her, cradle her in the lap of luxury! Tsukki had talked about stupid men who didn't know what else to do with their money but lavish women with it.

"Tsukki!" The door clattered open with enthusiastic force. "Teach me how to seduce a stupid gorilla into giving me his money!"

"First, why don't we have some tea, hm?" Hinowa smiled gently as she wheeled over to Kagura. "Then you can explain."

After stuffing her face with snacks and five pots of tea (Kagura stopped at five out of politeness), she gave them the full story.

Tsukuyo eyed the young alien girl as she stuffed a bowl of rice crackers into her mouth. If Seita ate that much, they'd be up to their eyeballs in debt, too.

"I can see why you're having financial trouble."

"It all goes to pachinko and booze," Kagura said, picking her teeth. "Papi's allowance ain't cutting it."

"Well, you are eighteen now," Hinowa said. "If it's your choice, then we'll help you. A girl's gotta hustle."

Tsukuyo grumbled with a surly expression, not unlike an overprotective father's.

"But we get to decide who. I'm not letting any chump pass." Tsukuyo said, crossing her arms.

Hinowa nodded. "Of course."

After a swirl of silk, cosmetics, and ornate hairpins, Kagura came out of the other side in gold _qi pao_ with a red dragon print. Her hair had grown out past her chest in a sheet of glossy coral. In the place of her signature buns, she wore two golden hairpins that probably cost a kidney each. Her perfume made her smell like a woman, spicy and floral, blossoming at the flick of her hair and at her pulse points.

"I look like a babe." Kagura preened in the mirror, delicately touching her made-up face in awe.

"That's the idea," Tsukuyo said, smiling around her pipe.

"You could get lost in these dreamy baby blues!" Kagura cooed at her reflection.

Hinowa chuckled. "Confidence is very important."

A slow, devious grin spread across her face. "Time to catch me a man."

lllll

Somewhere in Kabuki-cho, the captain of the Shinsengumi sneezed. He planned to spend the evening napping under the cherry blossoms on his bench, ignoring his duties, and perhaps catching sight of the Yorozuya girl.

Lately, things with her were frustrating.

Apparently the gorilla woman was putting ideas in her head, now that the brat was a _woman_. Ideas like break every bone in a man's body if he called out to her in the streets, and give them internal bleeding if they dared to try anything with her. These ideas weren't bad at all and were expected from both the gorilla woman and the Yato. In fact, Sougo encouraged the idea of her beating a man within an inch of his life if he dared to approach her in any way. However, her ideas of propriety applied to him too.

Before, it was easy to cop a feel when she straddled him during a fight; she was less aware of where his hands and eyes were. Those slits in her dress were easy access. And she had the beautiful habit of kicking while wearing a dress and flashing him her panties.

Now, she was on to him. Sougo suffered from broken fingers and wrists any time his hands wandered.

As if his unresolved lust for her wasn't bad enough, she was making him sick. Kagura invaded his brain like a virus. It was probably some Yato brainwashing virus that filled his mind with thoughts of her. His stomach twisted and flipped whenever he saw her, as if he downed a whole bottle of Hijikata's mayo. His heart quickened when he was around her, beating so loud he could hardly hear her colorful curses at him.

Sougo scoffed, slipping his sleeping mask on. He shifted uncomfortably at thoughts of her.

His balls couldn't be any bluer.

The walkie-talkie crackled. " _Oi. Sougo."_

…

" _Oi! Listen up, you shithead. I know you're not sleeping."_

…

" _Fine. I guess you don't care about the Yorozuya girl's location."_

"I'm listening, Hiji-baka."

Hijikata growled. " _Yamazaki said he found her parading around Yoshiwara."_

Sougo's fists tightened. It was a knee-jerk reaction from the first time he'd heard

about her frolicking about the red-light district. Along the agonizing way to Yoshiwara, Sougo imagined filthy men pawing at her. He was prepared to give her an allowance if she was that desperate for money, as long as it kept her away from there. Hell, he would have married her on the spot if it made her and others know that she was his.

Rage flared in his red eyes and his fist clenched around his sword hilt. He had stormed in, fury roiling in his chest, only to find her drinking tea with the Hyakka leader and the rest of the Yorozuya.

His tone was carefully cool as he said, "So? She's probably visiting with _Danna_."

" _She's alone there."_

His hand flew to his sword hilt without thinking.

" _She's trying to land a rich dude,"_

…

" _Yamazaki says she looks nice."_

With that, Sougo's peaceful evening went to hell.

lllll

A crowd of men gathered around and poured her drinks. Kagura grinned, but Tsukuyo's pointed glare dimmed the prospect of Kagura getting roaring drunk. Tsukuyo stood guard by the table while Kagura sulked and nursed a cup of orange juice.

"Oi." She pointed to one of her younger suitors. He was handsome, though his hair was too light and his eyes weren't the right shade -

Kagura halted that train of thought with a sharp shake of her head. No, no, no, she was not going to compare them to _him._ But it wasn't because she didn't want to - it was because she couldn't stop comparing other guys to the Shinsengumi captain. Okita Sougo set her standard for attractiveness.

"How much is your income?"

He rattled off an impressive number, but Kagura's attention shifted to the doors of the cabaret slamming. A group of Amanto strutted inside.

"We heard there's a new girl." The one at the front combed his antennae back in what he probably thought was a suave move.

Maybe if their heads weren't shaped like butts.

The Yorozuya did work for them once, but their insistence that they resembled peaches and not butts didn't stop her or Gin-chan from making butt jokes the entire time.

"She's not a cabaret girl. Keep it movin'." Tsukuyo said, blowing smoke in his face.

He leered at Kagura. "I'll pay as much as you want for her."

Tsukuyo's brow twitched. "This ain't a brothel. That's next door."

"How much would you pay?" Kagura said.

The Amanto chuckled and motioned to his lackeys, who all carried briefcases. He popped one open. Kagura's jaw dropped.

"How about this much?"

The other cabaret girls screamed when the Amanto started grabbing them from their tables. Tsukuyo nodded to the Hyakka.

"I'll be back," she said. "Stay put."

Kagura admired Tsukki unleashing her kunai on the rowdy butt-Amanto before returning her greedy eyes to the bills loaded in the briefcase.

She gave him a coy smile. "Wanna be my sugar papi?"

Kagura took the briefcase in her one hand and his wrist in the other, and booked it.

lllll

Yamazaki shuddered as Sougo came upon him, demonic red eyes blazing.

"Sh-She's in there, captain," he said. "I was following a lead for a drug bust and that's how I ended up finding her here."

Sougo kicked down the barred doors of the cabaret bar and stormed in. But he didn't see her. Kagura lived for fighting and mayhem, so it didn't sit right with him that she was missing out on the action. He searched the area until he spotted a dark hallway leading to a partially open door.

lllll

The buttfaced Amanto was petting her knee when the door smashed open. Kagura counted the stacks of bills in the briefcase. The cabaret girls' break room had a cot, where Kagura sat them down. She gasped at the burst of splintered wood and shielded her face.

On the other side, Okita Sougo stood with his katana drawn.

"Wha - Who the hell are you?" The Amanto shouted.

Kagura leaned in for a better look at Sougo's face. She indulged in glimpsing the flashes of emotion on his otherwise expressionless face. Intense anger twisted his face into a snarl. Some part of her suspected he would show up, just as he had shown up the last time she was in Yoshiwara.

Sougo's eyes darted between the hand on Kagura's knee and her appearance. In the blink of an eye, he yanked the Amanto by the collar and threw him across the room. Sougo towered over him and pointed his blade to his quivering throat.

"You're under arrest for drug trafficking and money laundering," Sougo nodded over his shoulder to the briefcase Kagura was trying to smuggle under her dress. "China, get your hands off his dirty money."

"She accepted my money!" The Amanto cried. "I'm not going anywhere until I get what I paid for!"

Sougo's eyes narrowed. His voice was low as he addressed her. "Did you accept his money?"

Kagura stared at the money with longing. "It's not in my bank account yet," she said solemnly.

He clenched his jaw. "Did you want to spend the night with him?"

She frowned at his tense back. "I was looking for a sugar papi until _someone_ interrupted me."

In a swift maneuver, Sougo slammed the protesting Amanto onto the ground and handcuffed him. He ordered Yamazaki to pick up their leader and help the Hyakka clean up.

He turned to Kagura with a sinister smile.

"Oh, you'll get what you're looking for, China girl."

Sougo grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out. Kagura didn't protest. She only matched her pace to keep up with him, curiosity in her blue eyes. He put his arm around her waist, appreciating the feel of her silk dress under his fingers.

"I saw a love hotel on my way here."

lllll

They didn't make it to their room before Sougo lost control.

He pushed her against the elevator wall and crushed her lips to his. He weaved his fingers through her silky red hair and tugged, angling his mouth over hers. Kagura breathlessly kept up, grasping his shoulders and pressing her lips against his with the same feverish abandon. He groaned at her clumsy, forceful kissing, and shoved a knee between her legs when she gripped his hair in handfuls. He ran his hands over her soft curves, belying the firmness of her muscles.

His rough kissing sparked a fire in her. Kagura reached for his face and brought him closer. She brushed her fingers over his smooth skin and the hard angles of his jaw. Sougo indulged in the feeling of her soft lips, and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

The elevator stopped at their floor.

Sougo lifted her up and Kagura wrapped her legs around his waist as he branded hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck. She squirmed, grinding her hips to his.

"Fuck," he hissed.

Her back hit their door as Sougo fumbled to open the door. He kicked the door

shut and pinned her against it. She caught the sadistic gleam in his eyes before his teeth grazed her neck. She shrieked when he bit her hard. She yanked him back by his hair. He looked back at her with a mix of pain and pleasure swirling in his eyes.

"Quit biting me, you chihuahua!"

"No."

Sougo sucked on her skin, leaving bright red love bites down her neck. Kagura

raked her nails down his back in retaliation, but his uniform was in the way. She tore open his jacket and pulled the white cravat off his neck. He snatched her wrist and took the cravat from her. He took both wrists and tied them above her head with it. She glared at the challenging glint in his eyes. Kagura slowly lifted her leg up to his hip and pushed him in closer. She swallowed at the hardness hitting against her stomach.

Sougo brushed his lips over the creamy skin of her collarbone, nipping and marking every inch of her skin he could find. He took advantage of her leg hooked around his waist to put his hand up the slit in her dress, marveling at the smooth skin of her hip and thigh. He missed touching her, but his fantasies of getting her to submit to him had nothing on the reality of her.

His half-lidded, dilated eyes widened when she suddenly kneed him in the stomach, throwing him against the side of the gaudy heart-shaped bed. The pain in his gut only intensified his want for her. He got up and watched her through his eyelashes as she approached him. She undid the knot binding her wrists.

They were both panting. Sougo appraised her appearance with satisfaction; her messy hair, the hair pins sliding down the length of it, her heaving chest, her swollen red lips, and his bite marks darkening on her throat.

She grinned. "It's your turn, you sadistic bastard."

Kagura pushed him back into the bed. He saw through her intentions of binding him with his cravat and flipped them over. He kissed her frowning lips.

"Aw, China, are you mad that you couldn't get the drop on me?"

Her cheeks matched the red in her hair. "Shut up!"

He laughed and dotted kisses all over her face; on her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, and her lips. Kagura's anger faded at the tender touch of his lips, and the way he gathered her in his arms as if she was precious to him. Her stomach fluttered. She wasn't thinking as he led her to the love hotel. She wanted to see what he wanted to do with her. She let herself chase the overwhelming feeling of wanting him.

Sougo watched the emotions play cross her face. He slid his fingers through her hair and pulled the pins out, perfectly content to keep her in his arms and run his fingers through her hair if that's what she wanted. He swept his thumb over her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Don't think too hard. You're puny brain will break."

She bit his bottom lip and slid her tongue over it. Her lips moved against his, but he didn't hear what she said. Her shy blush and coy smile made him want to kiss her, but he put his ear closer to her mouth.

"I said I want you to call me by my name," she said, brows knitting. "You do remember my name, right?"

"Then you have to call me by mine," he said, kissing along her jawline. "I want to hear you scream my name."

He laughed again when she swatted at him, her blush spreading.

"Say it," he said.

"I asked first."

"Kagura," he said, watching her clear blue eyes darken with desire. "Your turn."

"S-Sougo."

Fuck.

"Again."

"Sougo."

"Who do you belong to?"

She stuck out her lip. "Myself."

He pressed his forehead to hers. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't come to

Yoshiwara anymore."

"Then you can't come here either," she said, scowling.

"I won't need to anymore if you swear to be my M."

"You're _my_ M."

"As long as you know that you're mine and I'm yours."

"Fine," she said, dragging her fingertips over his hard chest. "But I still need money."

"My three-meals-a-day offer still stands."

She tried to look indifferent, but her flustered pink face gave her away. "I'll consider it."

"Tsundere."

His soft touches became rough again as he tried to open her dress.

"Damn it," he growled impatiently. "How the hell do you wear these?"

"You're such an idiot. Move."

Kagura slapped his hands away and undid the ties at the front. His eyes hungrily took in the new area of her body to explore and his hands followed. He passed over her small shoulders, then his hands found her breasts. A jolt of pleasure wrung a loud moan out of her as he touched her. The feeling intensified, pooling molten heat between her thighs.

She moaned his name when he took her breast in his mouth, sucking and nipping until she raked her fingers through his hair and rubbed herself against his hardness. He grunted and pushed her hips closer to his. Sougo trailed kisses down her body, marking her skin with his teeth and tongue. He ran his hands through the slits in her dress and pushed it up to her waist. He licked up her smooth inner thighs, noting her wet underwear with satisfaction.

He dragged her underwear down with his teeth. Kagura's breath hitched as cold air hit her exposed skin. Sougo spread her legs and continued pressing teasing kisses near her heat.

"Sougo," she whined.

"Tell me what you want,"

"I think _you_ want," she said, pulling on his hair, " _me_ to sit on your face."

His eyes widened for a moment, lust glazing over his eyes at the idea. He smirked.

"I'll hold you to that for next time, then. For now," Sougo pressed his lips to the sensitive bud above her heat. " _It_ _adakimasu_."

The bed shook from the force of Kagura's shaking. Her screams and moans had him grinding against the bed. He almost came at her forceful fingers in his hair, and her thrusting hips. Kagura saw white, her mind blanking from the sensation of his hot tongue, followed by his fingers. She was melting hot, wet and tight for him. He was going to bust if he didn't bury himself in her soon.

Just before she tightened, feeling herself going over the edge of blinding pleasure, the sadist pulled away. She cried out, pouting and reaching for him. Sougo tore off his belt. "Patience, you greedy little piggy."

"Don't call me a pig before you...y-you-"

"Before I what?" He gave her a sweet smile, completely at odds with the mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Stick it in? Deflower you? Fire up my Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon -"

"Stop! I'm going to dry up if you keep talking!"

Sougo spread her legs as he shoved his hips between them.

He groaned as he sank into her. "Shit. Fuck. You're so wet."

"I said," she said, huffing. "No commentary."

Sougo kissed her, panting against her lips. Kagura was a tough girl, but he didn't like seeing her wince. He knew he could have kept at the foreplay to make her first time easier, but he couldn't wait any longer.

"Sorry," he said, sinking in halfway. He stroked her cheek in apology.

Kagura adjusted to the strange, full feeling as he entered her body. She focused on the muscles of his chest and the soft look in his eyes. A jolt of pleasure went up her spine when he reached down to her tease her bundle of nerves. Sougo buried himself to the hilt, willing himself not to cum in her wet, tight heat. Missionary was hardly exciting for him, but only Kagura could make the most boring position unbearably good.

Sougo slowly thrusted, kissing her and stroking her as he did. He forced himself to go slow, but her moans encouraged him to go harder.

"Fuck."

"Sougo," she cried out, pulling him in for a hard kiss. She bit and sucked his bottom lip as he pumped in and out. She reveled in his expressions, as he lost himself in the pleasure she was giving him. Next time, she would like to be on top. For now, she would let him take the reins.

They moaned their names as they came. Her vision bursted with white stars and her toes curled, her voice giving out from her cries. Sougo grunted, sweat slicking his golden hair to his forehead.

They recovered with Sougo still inside her. Kagura stroked his hair as he breathed heavily in her neck.

"I came inside," he said, his voice raspy.

"I'm on birth control," she said.

"Why?" he said, his voice low.

Kagura dug her nails into his back. "To deal with my period, idiot. Stop jumping to conclusions."

The tension went out of his body. "I don't even know how Yato reproduction works. Can I even get you pregnant?"  
He looked down at her sly grin. "There's only one way to find out."

Sougo tweaked her nose. "As much as I love that idea, we should probably wait a few more years. I want to marry you first so that you'll stop getting stupid ideas about seducing other men."

She crossed her arms, brows furrowed. "Is that the only reason why you want to marry me?"

"Who else is gonna put up with a violent black hole like yo - OW!"

lllll

After a few more rounds of testing their inhumane stamina (Sougo was quite pleased that she could keep up with him), a shower in which they almost broke the tub, and morning cuddles in their broken bed, Sougo and Kagura headed out.

She glanced at him past her umbrella.

"What?" he said. "Are you feeling shy now, after everything we did last night and this morning?"

Kagura pecked him on the cheek. "A little."

His brain slowed down as he processed her innocent kiss.

"Your ears are red," she said, giggling.

"Whatever," he muttered. "I'm going to work. Call me when you get home."

Sougo pulled her in for a deep kiss, grinning at the dreamy expression on her face when he let her go. Only he got to see her like that under the shade of her umbrella.

Kagura watched him go, whistling and twirling his katana as he practically skipped out of Yoshiwara.

lllll

"Any luck?" Hinowa said, as she poured tea.

"Oh, she got lucky alright," Tsukuyo muttered.

The Hyakka she assigned to Kagura informed her that her young charge went to a love hotel with the Shinsengumi captain.

Kagura snapped out of her daydream. "It worked out. Thanks!" She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I don't think I can return your dress though."

Hinowa waved it away, noting the oversized white men's shirt, the lovebites on her neck, and the lovesick look in Kagura's eyes.

She turned to Tsukuyo and sighed wistfully. "Young love!"

lllll

"Bye-bye, Gin-chan! I'm off to see my boyfriend!"

"Pick up a parfait on your way."

"And toilet paper!"

Kagura's humming trailed off as the door slid shut.

Shinpachi and Gintoki froze. They slowly turned to each other.

"BOYFRIEND?!"

* * *

 **A/N: ayyyy my first gintama fic! this is the goofy okikagu one-shot that spiraled into smut, as promised...**

 **im golden-gengar on tumblr**

 **deuces**


End file.
